beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tithi
Tithi (ティティ, Texitexi ) (Orignal: Titi) ''is a main character of the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury.'' He is a Legend Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, representing the planet Venus. His ancestor first appeared in a flashback in The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, but made his official appearance in the 4D episode,The Lion Going Into the Wilderness and ''his Beyblade is Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF.he is 11 yrs old Physical Appearance Anime In the anime, Tithi has a Mesoamerican look, which relates to his Beyblade Death Quetzalcoatl, being based on a Mesoamerican deity. Tithi has purple hair with three pink pigtails. He appears to be very short and wears a beige poncho with a green line and white circles and tassels around the bottom. On his poncho, he can use adjustable strings to tighten or loose his collar to his favor. Tithi also wears a pair of beige boots, and tends to wear a Mesoamerican mask with headdress. Tithi has darkish brown skin and appears to wear the same headpiece as his ancestor who owned Death Quetzalcoatl originally. The head piece seems to have a little design on it that's similar to Gingka's Pegasis design in the 4D. He has light blue eyes, and bears yellow face paint under each of them. Ancestor Tithi's Ancestor (like all other Solar System Blader Ancestors) appears very similar to the anime version of Tithi, except he does not have three pink pigtails and he wears gold armor with a white cape like all the others and he doesnt wear a huge mask. Manga Tithi looks vastly different than his ancestor compared to the rest of the Solar System Bladers. He appears to be clad in a magician-like attire with a long triangular purple hat with red highlights. He has a long green coat, with a yellow undershirt, with small objects on them. He has bulky long sleeves with a giant brown staff of some kind. Titi also has paint on both cheeks. Personality Tithi is portrayed as a very shy person. He was thought to be a "monster" because of his mask, but he is really a shy person. He was scared when Kyoya and Yu were chasing him and had never seemed to have a friend before, because of his scary mask, but then he made friends with Yu and Kyoya. He was actually alot like Yu. Despite his shyness, Tithi is a very powerful Blader, being a Legend Blader at that he enjoys. He, like Yu can very childish, jumping up and down and waving with his arms (in his battle with Yu). But overall he is a shy and a very powerful Beyblader. He, like Yu, also likes to call Kyoya "Yo-Yo". Beyblade: Metal Fury Background Tithi's Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl, was passed down to him from his ancestor. In the past, Tithi tried to have battles with other fellow Bladers but they were scared away due to Tithi's mask. Titi also ate the food from the Bladers he scared off because of his mask. The Monster While Kyoya and and Yu were the looking for the monster that they had undertaken the extermination of, they decide to have a battle which Tithi interrupts. They think that it is the monster and they manage to corner him in a labyrinth where Tithi was trying to lose them. It is then revealed that the monster was just a big misunderstanding because Tithi wore a mask and lived in the mountains because he was shy and when he went down to the village to beybattle, the locals thought it was a monster. Yu then challenges Tithi to a battle which he accepts. The battle begins and Yu seems to have the upper hand on many occasions but Tithi easily overcomes Yu's most powerful special moves. Kyoya then wonders wether Tithi could be the legendary blader of Venus because he posseses Death Queatzalcoatl which has told to Kyoya and the others by Dynamis. Meanwhile Yu calls out his special move, Final Inferno Blast because he sees no other way to win but Tithi uses his own special move, Ishtar Impact which defeats Yu. Kyoya's suspicions are then confirmed and he challeneges Tithi to a battle but Tithi says that he doesn't want to but Kyoya still forces him to do so. Tithi is unwilling and keeps on taking all of his attacks so Kyoya decides to end it with his special move, King Lion Crushing Fang but Yu intervenes and convinces Kyoya that its no point to fight an opponent who isn't fighting back. Yu later alerts Gingka and the others that they have found a legendary blader. Nemesis' Revival Afterwards he goes with Yu and Kyoya to the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is being revived. He takes the place of Yuki who was battling Aguma and he faces Aguma instead. He is able to counter all of Aguma's moves and in the end is able to take the match. He then later goes on ahead where he witnesses Proto Nemesis, Zeus' Barrier and the birth of Diablo Nemesis. Relationships Yu Tendo After their first battle with Tithi defeating him, Tithi and Yu seemed to have grown a friendship between themselves. Yu despite losing, appeared to have fun and did not care whether he won or not. Yu even intervened in Tithi and Kyoya's battle as he did not want to see Tithi struggle by himself. Overall, they both are overly enthusiastic friends and seem to have much fun when they're together. Battles Beyblades 'Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF: Tithi's one and only Beyblade, representing the ancient Mesoamerican deity. Special Moves Ishstar Impact- '''Ascent Spark- Trivia *Currently, Tithi is the only Legendary Blader that has two special moves (Ishstar Impact and Ascent Spark). *Many fans originally thought Tithi was a female, but it's now proven Tithi is a male. *It appears that Titi's personality changes when he battles. *Tithi has a similar personality like Yu. (e.g. both enjoys battling). *Tithi has a habit of saying 'gen' at the end of every one of his sentences. *He was first known as a monster in his town. *Tithi's name could possibly be based off the river Titicaca in South America. *Tithi is the shortest of the Legend Bladers. *Tithi so far has never lost a single battle, not even once. However, he was eliminated from the final battle against Rago. *Tithi is Japanese for "Luminous" , it is a reference to his bey Death Quetzalcoatl. *Hasbro realeased Death Quetzalcoatl 125SF in the FX Sparks Series. *Tithi is the youngest of the Legendary Bladers. Gallery Anime Ancestor Manga Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male